


Lies & Slip ups

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Classifications, Daddy!Wade, Dom!Teddy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Little!America, Little!Billy, Little!Darcy, Little!Tommy, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teen!Darcy, Teenage Drama, alternate universe - classifications, mommy!jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Peter is nervous about going to spring formal, Darcy gets ready for her date, and Kate has a secret.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Kate Bishop & America Chavez, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Teddy Altman & Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman & Tommy Shepherd
Series: The Classifieds [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Lies & Slip ups

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank the person on tumblr who left me a REALLY nice ask for this update guys, cuz I was not gonna post this so soon after the last one

Wade was sitting in the living room, bouncing his knee anxiously. He kept glancing uncomfortably at Peter's bedroom door. The TV was playing in the background, turned up loud enough that it drowned out most of the moans coming from behind the closed door. Most, but unfortunately not all of them. Wade grimaced as he heard another one and turned up the volume. Fucking teenagers. Quite literally. 

Wade tried to not interfere too much with Peter's teenage life. Both him and May had agreed that as long as they were being safe, that it really wasn't that big of a deal if MJ and Peter were having sex. Was Wade thrilled about it? No. No, he was not. Was he going to stop them? No. No, he would not. Why? Because he trusted Peter to make smart decisions. At least that's what he repeated to himself over and over as he fought off the urge to break down the door and throw MJ out.

It really sucked having a teenager sometimes. Especially, when most of the time he was a sweet baby that just wanted to play and drink bottles. It made the fooling around and drinking liquor that much harder for Wade to accept. When he looked at Peter he just saw his little boy. Wade tried really hard to not let that effect the way he treated Peter when he was Big, though. The last thing the teen needed was to feel suffocated, because his dad babied him, even when he wasn't a baby.

Wade averted his eyes when the door opened. Peter and MJ emerged, holding hands and whispering in eachothers ears. MJ said something that made Peter giggle and kiss her cheek. It was disgustingly domestic. No, they were a cute couple. Still, Wade couldn't help but see someone who was corrupting his innocent child, when he looked at MJ, at that moment. He was glad that Peter had her as a friend, but part of him wished she'd stayed just a friend.

"Hey, Dad? Can MJ stay for dinner?"

Wade snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

"Yeah, of course." He said, even though there was honestly nothing less appetizing to Wade than watching his baby be all couply over dinner.

"Cool. We're just gonna shower first." MJ said.

Peter blushed, sinking into her side. Wade gritted his teeth and nodded. Yes, wash the filth away, before you sit down at my table. Wade knew he was being bitter as he glared after them. Damn teenagers.he couldn't help but think how much easier it was when Peter was in middle school. Wade felt guilty immediately for thinking that.

He didn't hate that Peter was a teen.

Really he didn't.

He also knew that Peter was so much happier now than he had been then. The kid was miserable in middle school. He'd already been friends with Ned, but they hadn't met MJ, yet. She joined their group practically the first day of high school, and the three had been practically inseparable ever since.

The three of them were all outsiders in their own way. None of them really into sports or clubs. Peter had been struggling to find a place for himself ever since he quit his dance team in middle school, and he'd found that place with Ned and MJ.

Wade still wasn't entirely sure why Peter quit dance. The boy was talented. Winning medals and trophies left and right, but the moment he stopped, all of those got packed away and Peter wanted nothing to do with them. Still, sometimes, when noone else was around, Peter would dance around the apartment. Wade loved it, because Peter clearly loved it.

Wade didn't bring up competitions, because he really didn't care about all of that. He always wondered if Peter quit because of all of the pressure. The kid was phenomenal, but that isn't why Wade wished he'd dance again. Wade wanted Peter to be happy, and Peter clearly enjoyed dancing, even if he didn't enjoy competitions. Wade had asked before if Peter wanted to take classes again, not to compete, but just to dance. Peter always became very shut off afterwards, so Wade stopped asking.

They were seated around the table. Peter kept reaching over to steal roasted potatoes off of MJ's plate, having eaten all of his own already. Some of the bitterness Wade had been feeling had worn off, and he found himself chuckling as MJ glared playfully at him, before stabbing a potato with her knife and pressing it to Peter's lips. He happily accepted it, beaming at her. They really were cute together, and now that they weren't having sex within earshot of Wade, he was much more inclined to think so.

"I think it's pretty lame that you won't let Peter attend the spring formal." MJ said towards the end of dinner.

Wade raised a brow at that. This was the first he'd heard of it. He looked over at Peter, who had tensed. He shot Wade a pleading look, shaking his head ever so slightly. Wade frowned, before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, well, May and I have decided that it would be for the best. After, the last party, we don't think Peter's ready for that kind of thing." Wade lied.

Peter looked relieved.

"Peter's not a baby. I recognize that maybe the alcohol was a bad idea, but that was my fault. Not his. He shouldn't be banned from social events, because I messed up. I know that he's your Little and you want to keep him safe, but honestly, I think it's bullshit."

Wade had to fight the smirk that wanted to appear on his face. This was one of the reasons he actually liked MJ. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and she didn't think that Peter should be treated any differently when he was Big, just because he was a Little. He may disapprove of her giving alcohol to his fourteen year old, but he admired her for always standing up for Peter.

"I agree and I appreciate your honesty. I'll take that into consideration for next time."

MJ left after dinner to go to Gwen's and Peter collapsed on the couch next to Wade.

"Thanks for covering for me."

Wade hummed, considering his next words carefully.

"Is there any particular reason why you don't want to go to spring formal?"

Peter frowned.

"It's stupid."

"MJ doesn't seem to think it's so stupid."

"Yeah, but I don't want to go." Peter snapped.

"Okay, jeez. I'm not trying to force you. I was just curious as to why I was lying to your girlfriend for you."

Peter cringed and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

* * *

"I'm worried about dancing again." Peter blurted out the next day.

Wade paused, setting Peter's laundry hamper back down and turning to face him. Peter swallowed nervously from his bed, fidgeting with his hands. Wade was trying to connect the dots and figure out what the kid was talking about.

"You thinking of taking classes again?"

"What? No, I mean with MJ."

Wade furrowed his brows for a second before he got it.

"Oh. That."

Wade cleared his throat and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Why are you worried about dancing with MJ, Pete?"

"What if I mess it up?"

Wade raised a brow at him.

"You do know she's not asking you to perform a duet with her, right?"

"Yeah, but what if I do it wrong?"

"Peter, you dance classical ballet. You're more than capable of moving in a slow circle without stepping on her feet. It's not like she'd break up with you, even if you did, though."

"I know, but I've never danced like that before. I've done partner work a few times, but not like that. Not slow dancing in front of my classmates with someone a care about. It's just- it feels so intimate. Like suggestive, you know?"

Wade had to fight his grimace. He did know what he meant, but he really wished he didn't. Slowing dancing at a school dance, was basically the precursor to sex, if Wade's highschool experience was any indication. Lord, he hoped Peter wasn't doing half of the things Wade did as a kid.

"Yeah, kid, I know what you mean. You're nervous, because what MJ means more to you than what your teacher thought if you. You want to impress her."

Peter nodded, biting his lip.

"I feel bad about lying to her." He mumbled, looking miserable.

Wade sighed.

"That's because you know you shouldn't be, kid. I won't make you go to the dance, if you don't want to, but I think you need to come clean and tell MJ that you're nervous about it."

"She's gonna think I'm being lame!" He whined.

"Maybe because you are being lame."

"Dad!"

"Relax, I'm just teasing you. You're a good kid, Pete, sometimes you just overthink things."

Peter rolled his eyes and fell back, bouncing slightly as his abjc hit the mattress.

"I'm gonna call Darcy. She'll know what to do."

Wade chuckled.

"Peter?"

"What?" He asked, his phone already in his hand.

"If you really want to take the pressure off, maybe suggest going in a group. If you do want to go, I mean."

"A group?"

"Yeah, you know, with Ned, Cassie, Nate, and Eli or something like that. Isn't MJ bringing Gwen as her date anyways, since you told her you couldn't go?"

"Yeah, I guess that could be cool." Peter said after a moment.

Wade patted Peter's knee, before standing up and grabbing the laundry hamper in the corner.

* * *

On Monday at lunch, Peter sat at the table shifting uncomfortably on the hard plastic chair. Darcy had agreed with Wade and that was enough confirmation for Peter to decide he really should talk to MJ. He really didn't want to, though. He wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs as he worked up the courage to say something.

"Hey, MJ, you wanna go somewhere less crowded?" Peter suggested, not really wanting to have this talk in front of so many witnesses.

MJ raised a brow at him, smirking. Peter flushed under her hungry gaze and stood up, following her out of the crowded cafeteria, Ned shooting Peter a questioning look as he left. He just shook his head slightly at Ned.

They sat down in the grass, far enough away from the school building to not be overheard by other students. Peter worried at his lip, looking anywhere but at his girlfriend, while he tried to figure out how to bring up spring formal. MJ watched him carefully, noting how anxious he was, before deciding to bring up something casual to try and ease some of the awkward tension building as the silence between them stretched on.

"Ugh, they're teaching us about the Great Regrouping in world history. It's hard to believe that's what was considered equality only thirty years ago." She said, hoping to distract Peter from whatever had him acting this way.

"Yeah." Peter agreed absently.

He was fidgeting nervously with the blades of grass next to him. MJ frowned and shifted until she could shove Peter into the grass, hovering over him. Peter squeaked, his face bright red.

"MJ?"

"You just looked so nervous." She said, smirking.

He glared playfully at her, but squirmed a little under her.

"What is it, princess? What do you want to talk about? I know you have something running through that brilliant mind of yours."

"It's about spring formal." He said nervously.

MJ raised her brow in question.

"I don't care that you can't go, Peter. I mean, I wish you could, but I'm not upset with you. I'm a little upset with your dad and aunt, but not with you."

Peter swallowed

"You should be upset with me, because I lied. I can go. I was just embarrassed, and so I told you that I couldn't, and I made Wade lie about it, too. I'm an awful person-"

MJ put her hand over his mouth to stop his guilty rambling.

"Stop. I'm not mad at you. I'm kinda impressed actually."

"You are?" Peter mumbled into her hand.

She moved her hand and pressed her lips to his instead.

"Yeah, I am. I didn't know you had it in you to lie to me. You always seem so scared of me."

Peter blushed.

"I'm not scared of you!" He objected.

"Sure, you're not." MJ indulged, kissing him again.

Peter whimpered into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"So, this means you'll go with me?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, I mean I know you're bringing Gwen, but I thought it might be cool if we went as a group. We could go with Ned, Cassie, Nate, and Eli, too."

MJ laughed and kissed his flushed cheek.

"Sure, princess. Whatever makes you happy."

* * *

"What is that? Are you seriously considering putting that shade of red on me right now? I'm not going to a formal event. I'm going to the movies."

Darcy rolled her eyes at Jane's laugh.

"I'm being serious!"

"I know you are. That's why it's funny. Here how about this one instead." Jane said.

Darcy gave the lipstick a skeptical look, before nodding her consent.

"So, what movie are you going to see?"

"Something stupidly romantic. I'm sure it will be cheesy, but it's okay. I'm just looking for an excuse to smear my lipstick." Darcy said with a smirk.

Jane snorted, but gave her a fond smile.

"Just be safe, and don't mention it to your dad."

"As if I'd ever bring up my sex life with him. He's so embarrassing. There's a reason I don't bring Ian to the tower, you know?"

"I do, and I don't blame you. Your dad has good intentions, but he's too protective of you and Loki. He called today, while you were at class."

"Yeah, how's they're trip going? Is Loki okay?"

"He says it's good, but I'm not sure your dad would admit it, if it wasn't. I could hear Loki in the background. He was Big, and he was talking to Sif. He sounded happy, a little flirtatious even."

Darcy's brows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah? So, he sounded like himself, then?"

"Yeah, I haven't heard him sound quite that carefree, since maybe that brief period he was Big over the holidays." Jane said, a tender tone to her voice.

"Was that over the holidays?" Darcy questioned, trying to think back on the moment Jane was referring to.

"I think so."

Darcy hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm glad. He deserves it." Darcy said after a moment.

JARVIS announced that Ian was heading up and Darcy shot Jane a panicked look, jumping to her feet.

"I'm not ready! Stall him!"

Jane chuckled as Darcy bolted to her room.

* * *

Billy had his feet propped up on the table, mimicking Kate. The little boy thought she was just the coolest ever. Kate was fun to play with, but she was also badass. She kind of reminded him of Natasha in that sense, which was ironic since Natasha didn't seem to like her much. Kate tried not to spend too much time at Phil and May's place, because of Natasha's obvious disdain for her and América. Which is why they had taken to spending most evenings and weekends at the tower. Billy was thrilled about this turn of events.

"Careful, América." Kate said calmly, as she looked up to see the Little pulling herself up onto one of the rafters.

Teddy looked like he wanted to say something about it, but he didn't. It wasn't his place to. If Billy or Tommy tried that, the teen would most definitely have something to say about it. Fortunately, Tommy was entranced by a handheld video game and Billy was happily shadowing Kate. When Kate leaned forward to grab a chip from the bowl on the coffee table, Billy did the same. When she shifted her position, uncrossing her ankles and recrossing them, Billy did, too.

Kate got up, smirking up at América and tapping her dangling foot as she walked under her. The Little shrieked and burst into a fit of giggles. Billy hopped up to follow Kate, but halted when she raised a brow at him.

"I'm flatter that you're so attached kid, but I'm just going to pee." She said, dismissively.

Billy pouted, but plopped down in Teddy's lap. The Dom wrapped his arms around the Littles waist and pressed a kiss to his head. Billy smiled, leaning back into him. Tommy shouted childish insults at his game when he came in third on Mario Kart. before abandoning the game and wondering over to where América was. He stared up at her, frowning.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Just hanging." She replyed, giggling and swinging her foot back and forth.

Natasha and Clint had a tendency to sit on the rafters and América had picked up on the habit.

"Tommy, don't try to climb up there." Teddy said from across the room.

The Little pouted, and América stuck her tongue out at him. Tommy glared up at her.

"So not fair." He grumbled. "Why does everyone else get to do it?"

América gave him a smug look. Tommy huffed and stomped over to one of the couches, collapsing onto the cushion. Teddy's heart twinged at the sight of the sulky boy, but before he could think of getting up to comfort him, Billy was jumping out of his lap. He dropped down next to his brother and cuddled up to him. Tommy kept pouting, until his brother rubbed their noses together.

"'S okay, Tommy. Don't be sad." Billy soothed.

Teddy was heading over to the couch to join them, when he heard muffled sobbing. He furrowed his brows and realized it was coming from the bathroom. Teddy raised his fist, his knuckles rapping on the wooden door. The sobbing stopped abruptly.

"What?" Kate called out.

"Are you okay?" Teddy called back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right out."

Teddy could hear shuffling before she opened the door. He didn't miss the red rim around her eyes or the way that her hand shook slightly as she shut the door behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She said, brushing past him.

Teddy narrowed his eyes suspiciously, opening the bathroom door back up and stepping inside. He scanned the room looking for signs. Of what? He wasn't sure. Everything seemed fine, but he was still seeking answers, his eyes searching the room and finding nothing out of place. Then, his eyes narrowed in on the trashcan, the lid slightly ajar. Teddy glanced back out to ensure that Tommy and Billy were still cuddling on the couch, before he shut the door.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing it, but he lifted the lid and the stench of urine filled his nose. His eyes widened, and he shoved aside the stuff on top to find a pair of trainer pants, the kind that sometimes Billy wore when he was having a rough day, stuffed in the bottom. They were thin enough to not be noticeable as long as your pants weren't form fitting, but more absorbent than regular underwear.

His fingers reached out and touched them. They weren't that wet, damp, but certainly not soaked. Still the smell was strong, suggesting that Kate wasn't drinking enough fluids. He furrowed his brows in both concern and confusion. Teddy covered the trainers again and securely shut the lid, before washing his hands on autopilot, his mind reeling with the new information. What the hell?

Was Kate a Little?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys see this coming?
> 
> I was kinda wondering if anyone would notice that I never mentioned Kate's Classification and I've never tagged her as like Caregiver!Kate or Dom!Kate or anything.


End file.
